In Another Life
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito and Conan find out about each other's lives, and discover that both are more strange than how they appear to be on the surface...
1. Kuroba

In Another Life

MagicConan14 here. I haven't had any good ideas lately, so I've decided to add on to an old ditched story idea, and it turned out better than I thought it would. Here's a part I think you'll like a lot…Kaito and Aoko's day with a twist. The title is from The One that Got Away by Katy Perry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this fanfic, except for the guardian characters.

* * *

><p>Another school day, another load of classrooms to go to…It was all boring for Kaito. Aoko was sitting in front of him, which gave him an idea-the usual idea. He snatched the mop up from beside his desk and flipped up Aoko's skirt. "Oi, Bakaito! Don't do that!"She whipped the mop out of his hands and started to chase Kaito. Out the door, past the silent classrooms…now a window came into view. Nowhere to go. He turned to Jester, the first of his three guardian characters. "Let's give her a shock, shall we?" Jester nodded and in Kaito's hands a jack in the box appeared. He wound it up as Aoko rushed down the corridor… "AAAH!"<p>

In Aoko's hands, there was a jack in the box…with a fish as the scary head! Akako, Kaito fumed in his head. She's the only one at this school who can create such an item at such short notice…He was so pressed up against an open window that he fell out of the building.

"Kuroba, character transform!" His monocle's decoration, the white clover Kuroba got his name from, glowed with a white light.

Kid came hurtling out of the light. He pulled out his hang glider and soared to the roof. People stared at the white shape that was Kid's hang glider and murmured about it. Most then regarded it as a large bird, but a few became very suspicious…

Kaito thrust himself into running down the stairs, hunting down Aoko to get her back. The home bell rang, so he decided to toss those thoughts away for now.

/

That same day, Conan asked around about Kaito Kid sightings. Rikichi, his 3rd character, had jotted down everything on his notepad and they'd figured out that Ekoda was the place to investigate. Once there, he found…an exact replica of Ran! (Well, if you didn't include the messy hair…) She was yelling out "KAITO!" at the top her lungs. A messy haired boy ambled up to her and gave her a can of worms. After her reaction, which the boy seemed to enjoy too much, she brushed the event off casually. Conan couldn't help noticing the three guardian characters hovering close to the boy called Kaito. One was dressed as a jester, one was in a red and neon yellow suit and one was dressed as Kaito Kid. He'd found his nemesis, for certain, but something was seriously bugging him about his arch enemy's appearance. Just then, someone picked him up…

Kaito was watching Tantei-kun out of the corner of his eye. Subconsciously, he watched Aoko turn to Keiko, who'd been behind her ever since the home bell rang. Keiko was holding his Tantei-kun! "You'd better let him go now, Keiko," he stated in a voice that didn't sound like him at all. The girls looked at him, confused. "I'll deal with you later. Now, run!" he whispered to Tantei-kun.

/

As promised, Kaito found him…at the Detective Agency. Aoko and Keiko had followed Conan like dogs on a trail and, stupidly, had discovered Ran.

"That's it!" he yelled out as the look alikes slammed into each other, literally. Ran jumped back,mimicking a kung fu style, and positioned herself, but she halted in her own tracks at the intruder's appearance. "I look like that Kaito guy I saw today!"

Kid appeared in a puff of smoke as he declared that. The teen thief was standing on the Cafe Poirot awning and almost snapped it as he pried the window open and got in.

"Speak of the devil," murmured Kaito, "and he will appear."

"How did no one see you just then?" Conan probed the thief.

"Just a little magic."

* * *

><p>Do you want me to continue this, or do you want me to leave it? I've left it unfinished,just in case...<p> 


	2. Guardians of Teitan High

Finally, someone wants me to continue! Let's get on with it!

Note: The canon story had to be changed to allow for the story to work. You'll figure it out, though.

* * *

><p>Ran and Aoko decided to just leave each other alone. However, the rivalry between the two boys was giving an ominous feeling to their face-to-face time in the agency…<p>

"Rikichi, character transform!" Conan commanded.

Conan became Mystery Glass, Shinichi's shugo chara equivalent (in regards to detective skills) with a traditional deerstalker hat, Inverness cape and midnight blue suit.

"If you're looking for a challenge, Kid, then here it is!" Mystery Glass told Kaito, reaching inside his cape and grabbing his namesakes – a magnifying glass and the Dumpty Lock, the latter of which he had received just after Rikichi's hatching. The reason for the word 'Mystery' was because he had no idea what to do with the lock.

"Challenge accepted."

Kid grabbed out his card gun and started shooting at his rival. Dodging, Mystery Glass aimed the glass carefully so that the sun shone on to it. A rainbow was created and hit Kid, with surprising results. A confetti bomb was the next thing thrown, to disorient Mystery Glass. As he shook off the shredded paper, Kid came in for a close range shot…

BANG!

Mystery Glass got knocked back a little from the recoil, and the transformation came undone. (Mystery Glass only works in Conan's Shinichi form, so he shrank along with the undoing of the transformation.) Kuroba (who had undone Kaito's character transformation as well) and Kaito were cheering, huge grins on their faces.

"Someday I'll beat you," Conan muttered to his rival. "Someday…"

* * *

><p>~Guardians of Teitan High~<p>

Teitan High had a secret club, one which was only known by insiders and selected Ekoda students. Kaito was one of them, and right now he was sitting in on one of the club's meetings.

"Life 'as really become borin' without Kudo," Heiji moaned, fiddling with his trusty katana. (He'd just finished kendo practice.) His Shugo Chara, Kari, was rather restless too. Kari was dark-skinned, just like Hattori, but wore only the green outfit under the kendo armour whereas Heiji was wearing the full kendo outfit minus the helmet. [See Ablaze for the meaning of 'kari'.] "Even though 'e didn't 'ave any guardian characters, 'e still gave me lots 'a cases."

"We really need to focus, Guardians!" demanded Eisuke, banging his fist on the table like a judge's gavel. "There's been a recent increase in X Eggs, and we've got to fix it!" His character change meant that he exclaimed the last syllable of every sentence.

Conan, who'd been eavesdropping on every meeting since the Guardian club began, decided to amble in to this one. (The elementary school always finished before the high school did, as is the case everywhere [although in this case, I could be wrong].) The reason why he was here and wandering in? Ran was part of the Guardians, that's why.

"What are you doing here?" Conan and Kaito chorused as they spotted each other.

* * *

><p>There are only 3 members of the Guardian club as of now, but there will be (at least) 2 other members arriving.<p>

Guest: I did think of that once, so as not to clash with Amu. However, I couldn't really think of anything at the time and so the character change became Amulet Glass.

igeisha: It is. Well, not in a sense of SC character goes into DC or vice versa, but rather casting DC characters as SC characters (bar Kaito who has three guardian characters) and changing the plot accordingly.

Please read and review!


End file.
